Lukas
Lukas is a protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is the former leader of the Ocelots, a team of builders and rivals to Jesse's Gang. Later, he joins Jesse's Gang to stop Ivor and the Wither Storm. He is voiced by Scott Porter. Biography Appearance Lukas wears a leather jacket with an Ocelot face at the back. He appears to have blond hair and blue eyes.He later gets new armour in episode 4. Personality Lukas seems to be a loyal and kind person, who is often concerned for the safety of others. He often tries to avoid arguments and keeps the peace in the group. Since Episode 5, he sometimes gets in trouble while trying to help, being almost entirely a victim of fate, as in Episode 5 he gets thrown by Aiden in the Void while trying to stop him and in Episode 6 he is accused of being the murderer by the Youtubers while helping Jesse stop the White Pumpkin. Furthermore, in Episode 7 if you save Petra later on Lukas will feel bad for trying to kill you. He seemed to be a bit of a coward in Episode 1, but he develops into a brave personality later in the game. Relationships Jesse At first, Jesse's Gang holds a bitter rivalry with the Ocelot which is led by Lukas, but the two began to get along with each other. Jesse can choose to treat Lukas well, and in this case, Lukas sees him/her as a friend. Alternatively, if Jesse treats Lukas with bad manners, Lukas holds a grudge against him/her. This depends on the player's decisions. The Ocelots Before he was removed from the group, Lukas was the leader of the Ocelots. He was well-respected by the other Ocelots members, but once Aiden, Maya, and Gill formed the "Blaze Rods", Lukas holds a grudge against them. Petra Petra and Lukas always got along in the story but later Lukas feels guilty because he froze when you had to choose to save Gabriel or Petra in Episode 1. Overall, their relationship wasn't strained. Items * Stone Sword * Sand Block * Bow * Firework Rockets * Arrow * Book Quotes Trivia * He is voiced by Scott Porter, who voiced Luke in The Walking Dead: Season 2. Coincidentally, Luke is a shortened version of Lukas. *In Episode 4, If you convince Lukas to stay with you in the cave and go to Olivia in Ivor's cottage saying that you are glad Lukas stayed, Jesse states that Lukas has excellent hair, which Olivia agrees with him/her. *Lukas stated that he got his jacket by knowing how to build well. *He is part of the gag in Episode 3, which is Axel falling on him. This happens a total of 4 times during the episode. In addition, Jesse also falls on him one time. *In the teaser trailer for Minecraft: Story Mode, Lukas originally was meant to wear a straw hat and looked very different than he does currently. Gallery TLPYL Lukas Scared.png|Lukas alarmed after seeing the Wither Storm Ocelots.jpg|Lukas with the Ocelots imagelukasnether.jpg|Lukas in the Nether Screenshot 1.png|Lukas arguing with Jesse Screenshot 2.png|Lukas sitting in the Treehouse imagelukasreading.jpg|Lukas reads in the Order's temple. imagelukassoren.jpg|Lukas in Soren's Fortress imagelukasarmor.jpg|Lukas in his new armor. imagelukasocelots.jpg|Lukas and the Ocelots cheering for Jesse's Gang. Ep5 Lukas falling.png|Lukas falling into the "void". mcsm_pre_lukas.png|Early design of Lukas before official release. Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Lukas and Jesse in the title card for Episode Three LukasSkyCity1.jpg|Lukas on the surface beneath Sky City. Lukas with (Female) Jesse.jpg|Lukas aiming his bow at the White Pumpkin's portrait in the dining room while investigating with Jesse Lukas and Jesse.jpg|Lukas, Jesse and Reuben at Soren's Fortress mcsm_ep5_lukas_withpumpkin.png|Lukas getting framed up by The White Pumpkin. Mind Controlled Lukas.jpg|Lukas mind-Controlled by PAMA image.png|Lucas, who is slightly hurt after his scary fall Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:The Ocelots Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Determinant Characters Category:Builders Category:PAMA Victims